Madagascar
Madagascar is a 2005 produced by 20th Century Fox, and DreamWorks Animation, released in movie theaters on May 27, 2005. The film tells the story of four Central Park Zoo animals who have spent their lives in blissful captivity and are unexpectedly shipped back to Africa, getting shipwrecked on the island of Madagascar. The voices of Ben Stiller, Jada Pinkett Smith, Chris Rock, and David Schwimmer are featured. Other voices include Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer, and Andy Richter. The Wild. Despite its mixed critical reception, it was a success at the box office. A sequel, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, February 13, 2009. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, June 8, 2012, Penguins of Madagascar November 26, 2014. Cast * Ben Stiller as Alex * Chris Rock as Marty * David Schwimmer as Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien * Andy Richter as Mort * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Chris Miller as Kowalski * Jeffrey Katzenberg as Rico * Christopher Knights as Private * Conrad Vernon as Mason (Phil is unvoiced) * Fred Tatasciore and Tom McGrath as the Fossa * Elisa Gabrielli as Nana * Bob Saget as zoo animal (animal unclear) * David Cowgill as Police Horse * Stephen Apostolina as Police Officer Reception Critical reception * The film received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film received a 55% approval rating based on 178 reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes’ “Cream of the Crop,” 37% of critics gave positive reviews based on 35 reviews. On Metacritic, the film has 57% approval rating based on 36 reviews falling under the “Mixed or Average” category. Box office * Despite the mixed response from critics, the film was a commercial success. The film grossed $47,224,594 with $11,431 average from 4,131 theaters making it #1. In the United States, the film gained $193,595,521 domestically and a foreign gross of $339,085,150 adding to a worldwide gross of $532,680,671. As of 2008, the film is the fifth highest-grossing DreamWorks animated feature behind Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, Shrek, and Kung Fu Panda. Appearances * Characters ** Alex (First appearance) ** Central Park Zoo Guards (First appearance) ** The Crab (First appearance) ** The Fossas (First appearance) ** Gloria (First appearance) ** Kowalski (First appearance) ** Lemurs (First appearance) *** King Julien XII (First appearance) *** Mort (First appearance) *** Maurice (First appearance) *** Willie (First appearance) ** Marty (First appearance) ** Mason (First appearance) ** Melman (First appearance) ** Phil (First appearance) ** Nana (First appearance) (unnamed) ** Private (First appearance) ** Rico (First appearance) ** Skipper (First appearance) ** Ted (polar bear) (First appearance) ** Timo (First appearance) (Retcon) ** Zoo Announcer (First appearance) Locations ** Earth *** Africa **** Madagascar (First appearance) ***** Kingdom of Madagascar (First appearance) **** Mozambico (First appearance) (map script only) *** Antarctica (First appearance) *** China (First mention) *** Indian Ocean *** North America **** USA ***** New York City ****** Central Park ******* Central Park Zoo (First appearance) ****** Liberty Island (First appearance) ******* Statue of Liberty (First appearance) ****** Time Square (First appearance) Objects ** Alex plush toy (First appearance) Madagascar 2004-2005 Trailers Madagascar - 2004 Sneak Peek Madagascar - 2004 Teaser Trailer Madagascar - 2005 Trailer 1 Madagascar - 2005 Trailer 2 Home media *Madagascar/Home media DvD Menu *PLAY MOVIE *DREAMWORKS KIDS *AUDIO *SPECIAL FEATURES *SUBTITLES *SCENE INDEX *The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper *New from DreamWorks Animation Category:2005 Category:20th Century Fox Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Animated films Category:Animations That Need to Be Reviewed on AniMat's Classic Reviews